You Found Me
by Gabi16love
Summary: Hermione goes back to school after the war to complete her last year at Hogwarts only things happen and Hermione just can't take it anymore. She tries to deal with it the only way she knows how to, by cutting. But what if this time she went a little to far? What if someone she loved finds out, then what? *Trigger warning* Contains cutting, depression, and other possible triggers.


_***A/N: Okie guys, here is another random story post. As some of us already know school has once again started and it's my final year in high school... I know crazy right? Anyway we got a few updates to hand out and they will be posted hopefully within a week or two. I have written the update for So close and Wait for You so no worries guys I didn't forget X3 Those will be posted as soon as I can get them to my beta and then you shall have them . So on to the new story I have in store for you guys. It is rather loosely based on the song You Found Me by the Fray. Also I must confess now to you all that this is going to be possibly even darker than Animal I've Become in the later chapters.***_

_You Found Me_

May 2, 1998

The war is finally over and we have won. Voldemort is really gone this time and he won't be coming back any times soon. So we can all go back to our lives in peace, we can live life without fear. No more need to look over our shoulders, wondering if it will be our last day alive. We can properly mourn for the ones lost in battle. We can now take the steps needed to move forward. We can rebuild everything. Build it all bigger and better than before. It is the time in which we all can once again live. It is certain that we are all ready to start.

***Hermione's POV***

It's really good that Professor McGonagall let my whole year all come back to finish our 7th year properly this time. I honestly don't know how I would have felt if we would have be unable to do it over again. I know that it was more important to find a way to end this war, but it doesn't stop me from feeling as if I have so much to catch up on. I had missed a whole year while on the run with Harry and Ron and in that time I could have seriously missed new developments in transfiguration and charms. As we didn't have really any news other than deaths caused by the war announced on the small radio that Ron had brought.

I must confess it's rather strange not having to constantly be looking over my shoulder. We no longer have to be worried about when and where Voldemort will attack us. But I suppose I should be glad we don't have to worry about that anymore. It's a good time to shake that tiring habit of expecting things to be wrong. After all, now we can kick back, relax, and stop running for my life. Without the need to worry about danger all the time I can now solely focus more on my studies. My schedule is extremely hectic as of this year. My 3rd year looked like a piece of cake compared to the way I am busy now. That's just my class schedule, that doesn't even include my head girl position and the torturing I do for the more advanced first and second years. I don't even really have any time for anything these days, not even my friends. That makes me rather sad, but after the fight I got into with Harry and Ron the other day it's probably for the best. Professor McGonagall doesn't think I can handle it, but I believe I can do it this time. I must prove her wrong, I just have to, and she'll never see me as an equal if I don't. I bet she would be so proud of me if I could do it. She'd have to notice me then for sure.

*3 months later*  
Transfiguration 7th year

The professor looked around the room, checking on each and everyone of her hardworking pupil's progress. It would seem though something wasn't quite right, something was off. A quick gaze once again around the room told her what she picked up on. As it would seem it didn't take long to find the one thing out of place, it was a student, but not just any student to her surprise it was her star student Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger was the only one who wasn't currently looking down upon her work. She was just staring off into space with a blank look upon her face. Her expression was glazed over, and far away. The professor looked down and sighed to herself. She had begun to notice that Hermione wasn't quite acting like herself lately. And it wasn't really affecting her grades, but it did concern Minerva a little bit. She had an idea as to what could possibly be causing the change in the girls behavior as of late, but it wouldn't do to just assume she would have to later on find out what it was that was bothering the girl. Looking back up the professor and the girl made eye contact.

They stared at one another for a minute or two before the girl blinked as if shaking herself mentally out of a daze. With the professors keen senses she was able to make out a faint blush on the girls cheeks, but as soon as she noticed it, it quickly was covered by brown curly locks when the girl looked back down at her work. Minerva continued to look at the girl for a few more minutes trying to determine if she truly did see the girl blush or if in her old age her eyes have begun to play tricks on her. She sat back in her chair letting her eyes wonder over each and every face in her class, but every now and again her eyes would travel back to the young witch curiously. It didn't go unnoticed though that the girl was at most determined to not look up at her throughout the rest of the lesson. At this, the older witch became slightly confused. The young witch continuously kept her eyes adverted when the bell had rung. This confused the professor even further. Normally the young woman would have glanced up at her as she stuffed her items back into her bag and a big smile would grace her lips. Then she would continue on her way to her next class. Not this time though, the young woman seemed to be still seemed to be avoidant, she hurriedly jammed her belonging into her bag and ran out the classroom without glancing back. If only the girl knew that as soon as she left the room she took with her Minerva's happiness.

***Minerva's POV***

As any teacher I am pleased with not only Hermione's success in my own class, but of course all her other classes. She seems to be top of almost all her class. Hermione was determined to take on a heavy amount of courses this year while at first I was not very certain about it she may just prove me wrong. It has come under my attention though her lack of attendance at meals and the growing dark circles under her eyes. I can't help be concerned for her wellbeing as her teacher and her friend, but I also am aware that my feeling seem to go deeper that one of just a teacher and a student it seems. I will never tell her of this of course because those kinds of relationships are forbidden, but just because you aren't allowed to have something doesn't stop you from wanting it anyway. I must bury my feeling for her. She is just my student and I her teacher. Nothing else and certainly I could never be anything more than a friend to her. I must confess she has an infectious smile and the way her eyes sparkled when she got a question right. How could I forget the girls thirst for knowledge, it reminds me much of my own need to learn everything at her age. And not to mention the pure happiness that radiated off her that could spread through a whole room and seep into the bones of even the most depressed person. It made it near impossible not to smile back at her. And even more impossible not to enjoy Hermione's company.


End file.
